Robot Emotions
by SilverSnowflake9798
Summary: Since Vision wasn't around for as long as the rest of the avengers, it took him a little bit longer to figure out what his emotions were. He found that when Wanda was involved, he could remember them much easier.


**HELLOOOOOO. This is a story I wrote for my friend Nat for graduating high school! Stay in touch Nat, have fun in college! It's kind of short, but I hope you like it! I haven't actually seen all of civil war, so let's hope this works.**

Happiness

The first time he realized the emotion was when he was cooking.

No, actually, it was when she was cooking.

It didn't take them long to realize that Vision should not be in the kitchen. They weren't even sure if he needed to eat. But while he was having a hard time registering his own emotions, he had no problem with seeing others. And from the internet database he was able to discover what to do to change those emotions.

So, to help Wanda, he'd tried to cook. That wasn't when he realized it.

Wanda had needed to take over. She said something along the lines of, 'you didn't put in enough salt!' or perhaps it was, 'you aren't actually supposed to make the kettle turn black.' He really couldn't remember all too well.

What he did remember was the smile on her face when she had found him cooking. Her giggling when she saw him struggle to keep the water from boiling over. The way that her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and how she grinned when she finally took a bite. She'd said it tasted fine, but they both knew it had tasted terrible. Vision didn't understand why she would say that if she didn't mean it. No, actually, he understood that part. Stark had done a very good job explaining lying and all the reasons one would have to do it.

But Wanda was smiling.

The food tasted terrible, yet she was smiling.

That was what he didn't understand.

To make the evening even more confusing, he was shocked when he looked at his reflection in the mirror and realized he was also smiling. Why? He'd made a mistake, that was by all accounts bad, wasn't it? But when he turned back to Wanda who had started drawing faces in the food with her spoon, he felt the smile return. It was as if nothing he could do would make the smile go away. And he didn't want it to.

Later he'd gone to find Tony Stark and tell him about this encounter. He wanted to make sure there wasn't a glitch in his programming and if there was, could he fix it. But as soon as he'd explained the situation and how it had happened, Stark had just laughed at him.

"You aren't sick Vision. You were happy!" He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Enjoy it!"

That was Visions first realization of what it felt to be happy.

Sadness

Sadness was a feeling that he preferred.

Not that he preferred feeling it. But he was glad it was there. It helped him take a step back and evaluate what was important in his life.

And in the life of others.

It had been on a special day. Not in the good way. It was an anniversary.

For her brother.

He'd expected her to go and visit him on the anniversary of his death. Vision remembered that day very well. Many people had died that day. But, instead, she had decided to visit him on her birthday. On their birthday. He remembered Steve being hesitant about letting her go, saying birthdays were supposed to be a 'happy' day. Again with being happy. It seemed so important to humans, it was almost laughable. But the Scarlet Witch had insisted on going.

She surprised all of them by asking Vision to come with her.

"You weren't there…" She explained, or tried to explain. "You didn't know him as well as the others…but then again, they hardly knew him at all…I just wanted someone there who…would let me feel on my own, but still not leave me alone." He hadn't understood what she meant. It sounded to him like she was speaking in riddles. In the end though, he hadn't argued. He came.

Mr. Stark had been the one to bury her brother. Not by his own two hands, but he'd found the area. It was surrounded by the hundreds of others who had died in that course of events. A set of events that Stark blamed himself for. Wanda led Vision through the stones until they found one stone in particular. Underneath the name was written, 'a loving brother.'

Wanda hadn't been able to look at Vision. She sat in front of the grave, tears falling soundlessly down his face. According to movies and Mr. Stark, when someone was sad they were supposed to be loud. They would cry into a pillow, wail out loud or huddle in a corner to try and hide their tears. But Wanda didn't do any of that. Instead she was quiet. Not a peep came out of her. She didn't bother to hide her tears, but she didn't draw attention to them either. In fact, she put on a smile.

That must have confused him the most. She smiled? But according to all he had read, a smile was only for when someone was happy. But he could tell she was not happy. He didn't know how, but he could. The emotions she was feeling was painful, anguish. Like her heart was being torn out of her and leaving her only with the hollow shell that no one wanted. Somehow it was able to stop everything, halt her whole world. The emotion she felt was all that she could understand at the moment. Vision wasn't why he could understand that.

But when he felt the tears streaming down his face as he watched her, he realized it was because he felt that as well.

Fear

It didn't matter how important that emotion was. Vision did not like it.

No, he hated it.

And he hardly knew what it really was to hate.

7 hours. 7 hours she was gone. She always told someone where she went. Usually it was him. If it wasn't him, than Steve or Tony. Sometimes if she had to she would leave a note. But she hadn't. She was just…Gone.

At first it felt like ice. Like he was frozen, unable to move, as if all the circuits inside of him had been shot and there was no way to fix them. Then next it was like fire. He couldn't stop moving, he had to do something. His brain seemed to want to go into overdrive. No matter how he tried to stop it, his brain seemed stubbornly set on listing various places she could be. Kidnapped by Hydra. Hurt and alone in a dungeon. Shot by one of their many enemies and left out on the streets to die. Somewhere he couldn't get to. Somewhere he couldn't go. Somewhere she was alone.

It drove him insane.

To his relief, she came back at midnight. Apparently she had found a lead on a terrorist attack and was certain that she would be able to handle it herself to make up for the last mission. As soon as she had gotten back Vision had jumped out of his seat and flew over to her. He was faster than light as he checked her over, making sure that there was nothing more than just a bit of dirt and some bruises. It took forever for them all to convince him that she was alright.

After he was convinced, Vision had practically pleaded with her to never make that mistake. Begging her to tell someone next time, to leave three notes just in case, and especially not to go to dangerous places without some kind of backup. He'd thought his advice was just and sound.

But Scarlet Witch had just laughed.

"I didn't realize you would miss me so much."

Anger

Anger? Alright. That seemed important.

But what would Vision have to get angry about?

Injustice? Of course. Bigotry? Alright. Slavery? That infuriated him. But the first time he'd gotten angry-felt true anger-was not for any of those reasons.

It was for her. Everything seemed to be for her.

He'd walked through her wall to tell her it was time for dinner when he noticed the TV was on. She hadn't noticed him walking in, too focused on the news display in front of her. Vision had never been too keen to pay attention to information given to them by the media. Stark had told him that most of the 'facts' that reporters told the public were lies anyway. But Scarlet seemed interested, so he listened to.

 _Scarlet Witch is a monster, that's what she is!_ A fairly podgy looking anchorman was saying to his assistant. _Shouldn't be allowed to go around whenever she wants. Didn't you hear? She nearly blew up an entire block when she was little. Who is to really say she has any control over herself now, just because Stark says so? If you ask me, she should be locked away for a long time and-_

"Vision!" The TV had shut off, and he turned to find Scarlet staring at him. "What are you doing in my room? We talked about this!"

He hadn't responded. He didn't want to know what he would do if he responded. All he was able to do was stare at the TV as a pounding fire boiled through him. What was it? Was that how Stark felt when that man had threatened Miss Potts? It must have been. All he could hear was the reporters voice going on and on in his head. With every word repeated he started to fell hotter and hotter. It just wouldn't do. He had to do something about that fire.

That particular news station had taken weeks to try and get all their systems back online once Vision was done.

Love

That was an odd one. A fairly complex one in his opinion.

He never really could tell when the first time he had felt that emotion was. Actually, it surprised him to realize he had likely been feeling it for a long time. He wished he could bring up a specific memory to say when he started feeling it, or when he really came to understand it. But he couldn't. It was a gradual thing that slowly got bigger and bigger until he just couldn't ignore it anymore.

And he didn't want to. It was complicated, something that his computers couldn't explain. But he decided that it wasn't something he wanted to explain. It tied in all his emotions that he had learned about and made them all…feel right. They all made sense when they had that one key emotion tying them all together. Love.

He couldn't say when he first felt love.

But he could say it came in the form of a young Scarlet Witch.


End file.
